


Rosebird in the summer

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, One Shot, Same-Sex Marriage, sperm-donor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, instead of Raven taking off like her namesake after going at it with Taiyang and Summer doing the same before taking off for the credit sequence the two girls raised Ruby and Yang together? And that Taiyang was a willing sperm-donor, and not their legal father? Ever wondered what it'd be like? Here's another work by me where an awfully large portion of the female cast happen to dig other chicks and raise children together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosebird in the summer

**6 years ago**

The sun was setting, summer had shifted into early autumn and with cooler winds came earlier evenings and reddening woods. Although, this particular afternoon the effects of approaching cold held little importance to the trio gathered in the lounge located in the bottom floor of a particular terraced home.

"You'd like me to do _what_?" Surprise and a substantial amount of confusion coloured Taiyang's outburst as he shot up from the couch. He had expected something out of the ordinary today, having been invited to the abode of half his former team, but this outdid all of his expectations. Not only had it been just him invited over, but the hostess couple had no intention off getting into detail before he have had some coffee first. By then he had come to expect to help them with a mortgage, despite knowing full well that the two made enough to cover for this house and anything they might wish to acquire.

But, him - a sperm donor? It's not that he hadn't shared some before, but they were nice people he hardly saw afterwards. None of them were as close as the two women now sitting opposite him.

Gesturing wildly, and almost knocking over the delicate table holding the afternoon snack and tea, he tried to voice the concerns filling his mind.

"But, err, why?" He cut himself off before the more stoic of half of the requesting party got a chance to explain.

"Shit, I know why...but why _me_? Why not, double shit, Qrow?" With trained expertise he saw a chance to rid himself of this responsibility and instead have his comparably-less trustworthy partner carry it.

"Because he's my brother." Raven, clearly having anticipated Taiyang's verbal retreat replied while rolling her eyes. Her wife, still making sure the table remained undamaged let her handle the conversation. Not that the mostly quiet woman couldn't do it, Raven was simply quicker to the point and that seemed most appropriate in her mind.

"Yeah, I know, but he's not related to Summer - oh wait, he is?!" Taiyang's mind working overdrive had his mouth trailing after and it took him a moment to realise what it had said on its own.

"No, he's not - luckily for all our sakes." Again Raven did a poor job of hiding her exasperation with the tall blonde. To her, it was simply her bowing to the wishes of her wife in a matter where she held few own opinions again. She was fine having some donor arranged via the fertility service, but Summer thought it more proper to know the source of the genes they'd carry. So, after the two had sifted through their acquaintances they had ended up with the one male team-member they were not related to. And by his verbal escapades, Raven considered herself split on the fact. On one hand she was happy she herself was no relative of the man, but felt bothered having any child being partly so. Sending a meaning glance to her softly giggling wife at her side, she again wondered if they had overlooked a better suited donor in their quest.

"Please, Tai, you know full well it's a serious matter to all of us and that we wouldn't ask you if we hadn't taken it into very careful consideration first." Summer stifled her giggles as she tried to reason with the still mildly upset man.

"So, please, for our sake - please think it over. There's no rush, and we'd never force you into anything." _Yeah, unlike our time at Beacon,_ Raven thought to herself. Things sure had changed.

* * *

**12 years ago**

"What." It didn't sound like a question, but they usually never did for Qrow.

The siblings were seated along the ridge of a canyon, overlooking the vast wilderness of their 'office', as the two had gotten around to calling it. Raven had her legs over the edge, dangling idly while Qrow lay on his stomach with a scope pressed to his face. Raven had seen her brother pick the accessory meant for long-range sniping from the academy's workshop, and had guessed right away he wouldn't use it properly.

"Yep." Raven replied simply, looking for the signal the ground team would let loose when they got in contact with the targets. It was a large group of teams that had been sent out to clear these hundreds of acres, and the siblings had been designated tactical reinforcements. Which neither opposed, given their skill-sets, but Raven had actively hoped for it - using the relative isolation from the rest to break the news to her brother.

"You sure? She's nice to everyone, like, almost creepily so. Y'know, mixed signals and stuff do happen..." Raven scoffed and tracked a murder of crows leaving their nests to the far east of their position.

"There's a few things that I know pretty well, and the taste of her lip balm I'd say I alone know." Now Qrow scoffed, and moved his face away from the scope.

"Hadn't it been for the fact the two of you are 18 years old, I'd lie about being impressed to spur you on. But, really?" Raven's legs stopped, and she turned to look her brother dead in the eyes.

"Not all of us go for gold right away, unlike you and that Godditch-chick." Here she stopped to press a hand to her mouth in faked horror. "Oh wait, I meant, where you tried to."

A massive flare, a burning tree to be exact, cut off Qrow's retort and the two got ready to move in to assist. While Qrow assumed what he had aptly named aero-mode as he leapt off the edge, Raven heard him accuse her of being childish in more ways than one,

* * *

**3 years ago**

"She's loud." The blonde child's allegation did little to stop the target of her ire, mainly due to the fact the source was in a neighbouring room. And too busy screaming to really take heed to her older sister's words. Raven, seated next to her two and a half year-old daughter made one of her trucks hit her daughter's with an exaggerated crashing sound.

"So were you." Again Raven had her truck forcefully initiate combat with her daughter's, to the great joy of the child.

"You cheat!" Now focused on the toys in front of her, Yang again partook in the ever-growing mess of vehicles on the mat, her long hair whipping along with her flailing arms to express the major forces behind the mayhem.

"Nope, this is cheating." Raven let one of the bright yellow bikes take flight and softly hit Yang square in the forehead. Squeaking with indignation, Yang avenged with a fire-truck catching up with the offending bike, resulting in another explosion that lasted as long as bike fell back to the ground. Raven did admit, silently to herself, that Ruby - their newly born daughter carried by Summer did cry a lot more than Yang did. However, she also laughed a lot in contrast and had even begun trying to escape her crib. Maybe Yang got more from her 'father', beyond her hair. Nevertheless, Raven did consider both to be her children equally.  Caught up in her thoughts, she missed that Yang had started playing by herself. Having commandeered the bike Raven assaulted her with moments ago, she made spluttering sounds to simulate acceleration as she moved it in between the piles of massacred vehicles.

In the background, neither noticed Ruby having silenced as Summer had picked her up and brought her to the playing room.

* * *

  **Today**

"Are we done yet?" Summer sighed while adjusting the youngest of her daughters to sit more comfortably in her lap.

"No, Yang, we're still waiting for our turn." It had taken a bribe of the confectionery kind to persuade the oldest daughter to accompany the family to this business and now Summer was considering adding more to keep the easily bored child sated. In comparison, Raven flicked on her scroll, not as easily bothered by the blonde mess next to hear.

Yang, the one vocalising her state took to inspect anew the rows of items on display in the shop. Framed photographs, of families, couples and a surprisingly  large amount of pets.

Finally managing a day when all the family either weren't busy with work, at friends or simply too busy at home Summer had decided it was time for a family photo. So, it had been an impromptu session by the breakfast table that led to Yang being promised an ice cream (of her choice) afterwards. Ruby, her youngest and right now on the edge of a nap turning sleep took little convincing as she simply wanted cookies when they got home (and already had a hidden jar of).

"Yang, if you keep poking that photo it'll wake up and eat your finger. That's how photos work." Raven glanced up long enough from her scroll to warn her daughter of the impending dangers of pestering the image of a massive dog.

"No it doesn't." Yang replied, yet she did leave the photo alone. Raven returned the scroll to one of many pockets on the inside of her jacket, and continued.

"Sure does. Trust me, I've hunted dogs, cats and even a goat that left their photo. So, come over here and sit until it's our turn, okay?" Raven patted the empty spot between her and Summer Yang initially had been. Before Yang got to the bench however, the owner of the store, a tall man with twirly moustache that almost reached his ears entered the foyer from the alcove leading to the room where they'd have their photo taken.

"So, Mrs Summer, party of four, am I right?" The man spoke while checking some notes at the desk, before walking back to the alcove. A grand gesture, he welcomed them to follow him. Raven and Yang were quick to follow, while Summer had to wake Ruby before joining them.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  More amazing artwork by [Hiwonoafu](http://hiwonoafu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
